Doestar
|pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Sickness |kit=''Unknown |warrior=DoefeatherRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |deputy=Doefeather |leader=Doestar |starclan resident=Doestar |sister = Deerpaw |position1 = Deputy |precededby1 = BeetailRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |succeededby1=Pineheart |position2 = Leader |precededby2 = Oakstar |succeededby2 = Pinestar |mentor = Unknown |app = Daisytoe |livebooks = Goosefeather's Curse, Pinestar's Choice |deadbooks = Pinestar's Choice }} Doestar is a tall, pale cream, fawn, and white she-cat with amber eyes, a cream-colored tail, and a creamy ruff. Doestar was a ThunderClan leader in the forest territories. She and her sister Deerpaw were born to an unnamed she-cat, though only Doestar made it to adulthood. Doefeather later became a warrior, and mentored Daisytoe. She later became deputy under Oakstar, and was often helpful and wise. After Oakstar ascended to StarClan, Doestar succeeded him and made Pineheart her deputy. She served her Clan for many moons before succumbing to illness after the Great Hunger, joining StarClan. She gave Pinestar a life for survival, and warned him of his son's dark future. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Doefeather joins Oakstar as he is praising Pinepaw, warning that he might even have to fight ShadowClan warriors before then, and how the Twolegs will finish the tunnel underneath the Thunderpath soon, so ShadowClan will have direct access to their territory. Oakstar nods, saying that she's right. He then asks her if she can make sure that the dawn patrol will renew the scent markers there every day, and Doefeather nods. :Flashpaw, Daisypaw, and Littlepaw burst into the camp, closely being followed by their mentors. Daisypaw meows about how they had a great battle practice, which Doefeather points out that she looked like she had lost. Flashpaw declares that she did, and that Littlepaw and her had nearly squashed her. Squirrelwhisker then joins the conversation, saying that it wasn't necessarily a move to take in battle. She tells Doefeather that her apprentice, Daisypaw, fought very well, even when the two apprentices joined against her. Doefeather purrs to that and thanks Squirrelwhisker for taking her apprentice for training. :Pinepaw yowls that there are intruders, and she appears, a splash of blood on her muzzle. She demands to know where, and the tom points towards the brambles. Doefeather tells the apprentice to wait there, then bounds off to alert Mistpelt, Squirrelwhisker, Daisypaw, and Littlepaw. :As the ShadowClan intruders sprint away, she charges after them, the rest of the patrol following suit. Chasing the cats all the way to the Thunderpath, the deputy yowls for them to stay out. When Pinepaw's mentor praises him, she says it was best to stay with them, and that he was brave. :As Mumblefoot bursts into camp and screeches that there are kittypets, she and Oakstar emerge from the leader's den. Mumblefoot informs them that kittypets are inside ThunderClan territory. Oakstar suggests that they go teach the kittypets a lesson, so that they won't stray inside the borders again, and asks Doefeather's opinion. She agrees, and says she'll lead it, taking Rooktail, Harepounce, Mistpelt, and Squirrelwhisker. The cream-and-white she-cat also allows their apprentices to go as well. She decides for them to leave at sunset, and tells them to eat and rest. Then she tells the other cats to hunt the rest of the day. :As they approach Twolegplace, she informs them that they aren't there to cause damage, but to teach a lesson. She states that a scare is good, and they can use claws if necessary, but they should aim for no unneeded bloodshed. Doefeather says she'll take the lead, and tells the rest of the patrol that they need to split up, and if she sees a kittypet, the patrol will know, but they cannot just scare one cat. Doefeather jumps up and vanishes over the fence. She leads the patrol through a narrow gap onto a small Thunderpath, and on the far side of the Thunderpath are a pair of yellow eyes, so she tells Rooktail, Harepounce, and Flashpaw to go. They cross the Thunderpath as Rooktail and his group are chasing after the kittypet. :As two kittypets are chattering away, and she orders Mistpelt and Pinepaw to take them. She has Squirrelwhisker go with them, then asks for Daisypaw and Littlepaw to follow her. :She is waiting at the Thunderpath when Pinepaw finishes informing a kittypet of the raid. Doefeather declares this a successful mission and says the kittypets have learned that ThunderClan doesn't tolerate trespassing. :The cream-and-white she-cat is curled up in her nest when Pineheart brings a fresh squirrel to her. She blinks at him with cloudy eyes, and Goosefeather nudges her. He asks if she wants to try it. The leader says to put it on the fresh-kill pile, and Pineheart objects, saying food is plentiful, and that he caught the squirrel just for her. Surprised, she asks if the fresh-kill pile is really full. Her deputy nods, saying it really is and that newleaf has arrived, so everything will be okay. She bends over to take a bite, and Goosefeather nods at Pineheart in satisfaction. :Pineheart asks if Doestar is all right, and Cloudberry answers that the she-cat is weak like the rest of ThunderClan, and is perhaps more ill than any cat realizes, especially as it is Doestar's last life. When Pineheart walks into her den, she asks if it is him. : Goosefeather's Curse :Doestar is first mentioned when Moonkit swoons over Stormpaw, saying that when he is a warrior, he will be even better than Doestar. When Goosekit ponders over his mentor, he comments that he does not want Stormpaw, but he would like a great warrior like Doestar or Rooktail. While Goosekit and the others are playing hide and seek, Rabbitkit hides next to Doestar's den. Doestar and Pineheart bring back their patrol to camp, when they find out that Swiftpaw is missing, and her face is darkened when she is told this. Doestar tells Pineheart to send a patrol to the treecutplace and around the border of Twolegplace. When Flashnose brings her patrol back to camp with no luck of finding Swiftpaw, Doestar reminds her that there are warriors spread throughout the entire forest, and reassures her that they will indeed find Swiftpaw. :When Doestar hears about how Goosekit had known where Swiftpaw was, but was told by a mysterious stranger. Cloudberry brings Goosekit over to Doestar and asks him to explain who he saw. Goosekit describes a long-legged tom—but not as tall as Doestar—with dark fur and almost black stripes. Doestar stares at Cloudberry, thinking Goosekit might be wrong. Cloudberry tells Doestar that she would think so, and Doestar asks if it might be a sign. Cloudberry thinks it is, and says she should talk to him. Doestar allows this, and walks away. :Doestar performs a warrior ceremony, giving Swiftpaw the name of Swiftbreeze, Adderpaw the name of Adderfang, and Stormpaw the name of Stormtail. Doestar shocks the cats by announcing that she has another apprentice to make, despite the fact that none of the kits are six moons old. The ThunderClan cats are shocked to see that it is Goosekit, who is training to be a medicine cat apprentice. Doestar gives him the name of Goosepaw. The cats are all outraged and shocked, but Cloudberry explains to them that she had a sign, and Doestar goes back to her den. :Goosepaw, frightened from receiving a vision about battling cats, reports his findings to Doestar, Pineheart, and Cloudberry. Doestar orders Pineheart to bring a patrol to track down Squirrelwhisker, as his patrol may be the one fighting. Goosepaw is afraid that the kittypets fighting with Squirrelwhisker's patrol may come into camp and invade Doestar's camp. Doestar tells Pineheart to go quickly, ordering him to say nothing about the possibility of danger to the other cats. Doestar tells Goosepaw that she hopes she was right to trust him. When Pineheart comes back with Squirrelwhisker's patrol, it is indeed true that they had been ambushed by kittypets. Rainfur comments on how lucky they were that Pineheart had gone looking for them, in which Doestar replies that it had nothing to do with luck. Doestar calls a Clan meeting, thanking StarClan that Squirrelwhisker's patrol is safe. She tells her Clan about Goosepaw's vision, and how it led Pineheart to Squirrelwhisker's patrol. She calls Goosepaw a powerful medicine cat, and asks Cloudberry to give Goosepaw his full name. The other cats are shocked, saying that Goosepaw had only been training for three moons. Cloudberry tells Doestar that she is very generous, and she will give him his name at the next half-moon, but he will still be her apprentice. Goosepaw is given the name of Goosefeather. When Larksong has her kits, Goosefeather sees that one of them will become a leader, while the other one will become a medicine cat. He tells Cloudberry that they need to let Doestar know. :Moons later, during the start of leaf-bare, Doestar asks if every cat has eaten. Cloudberry tells her that almost everyone has eaten, and offers her the remains of a squirrel. Doestar refuses, telling Cloudberry to save it for the queens, as she is not hungry. Cloudberry tells her that she needs to eat, and that her warriors do not want to see her hungry. Doestar frets over feeding three litters at the start of leaf-bare, and Cloudberry reminds her about ThunderClan's clever hunting, reassuring her that they would feed them as they have done all years prior. When Goosefeather has a vision of cats dying from starvation, he rushes to Doestar's den and wakes her up. Doestar calms him down, asking if he had a sign. Goosefeather explains about how he saw hungry cats in the bitter cold, and Doestar calls Pineheart. Pineheart asks Goosefeather if his vision showed him how to survive, and Doestar orders Pineheart to fetch Cloudberry. Doestar realizes that they need to find a new source of prey, and suggests expanding their territory to the Twolegplace. Pineheart disagrees, saying he cannot imagine their warriors happy with that. When Cloudberry suggests a way of storing their prey, Doestar expands on it—saying that they can dig fresh-kill in the frozen ground, and when they bring it back up, it would still be frozen. Pineheart says that he will cut the dawn patrol in half, and that instead of battle practicing apprentices can focus on hunting. Doestar warns Pineheart that they do not want to risk the strength of their Clan in battle. Pineheart tells her that the greatest risk is starving to death. Doestar orders Goosefeather to tell no cat about his vision, as she does not want any cat to worry. :At the Gathering, Doestar announces three litters of kits. When Houndstar comments about the kits being born so close to leaf-bare, he adds that the warriors would not be happy hunting for those many mouths. Doestar overhears this, saying that ThunderClan is well prepared for the cold season. She states that her Clan will grow strong during the coldest moon, and when the warm weather returns, she will announce their new apprentices. When rain invades ThunderClan's camp, the warriors dig up the prey they had stored in the ground, and they find a vole full with maggots and slime. Doestar has her eyes dark with worry. :When the first day of sunshine arrives, Doestar gives four apprentices their warrior names, stating that they have fought hunger alongside the warriors with the courage of lions and loyalty of true warriors. She names them Moonflower, Poppydawn, Heronwing, and Rabbitleap. While Cloudberry is talking to Goosefeather, she sees Doestar. Goosefeather notes that she looks as thin as her Clanmates, with ragged fur and rasping breathing. Her eyes are sore and oozing, and she smells like the dirtplace, as if she had visited it too often. Goosefeather asks Cloudberry if Doestar is sick, and Cloudberry replies that she will care for her herself. She warns Goosefeather not to tell any cat that Doestar is ill, saying that it is her last life and she does not want any cat to panic at the thought of losing their leader. When Goosefeather asks Moonflower to gather moss for Doestar, Moonflower is shocked by the urgency in his voice, and Goosefeather reassures her that Doestar was just exhausted and needed to rest to get back her strength. Before Goosefeather goes to sleep, he prays for StarClan to watch over Doestar, telling them that she had suffered so much and asks that she lives to see her Clan grow well again. The next morning, Cloudberry sadly tells Goosefeather that Doestar is gone. Goosefeather asks if he should help her wash her. Cloudberry tells Goosefeather that she will do it herself, and no cat should go near Doestar during her vigil, so they do not catch her illness. When Cloudberry brings her out for her vigil, she warns the cats to stay away, telling them that they can honor Doestar without putting themselves in danger at the possibility of catching her sickness. Cloudberry orders Goosefeather to go to the Moonstone without her, so she can bury Doestar. :Pineheart confides in Goosefeather, saying that he never thought Doestar's death would occur so soon. He is worried that he would not be half the leader she was, and Goosefeather tells him that she will be watching over him from StarClan. At the Moonstone, Goosefeather has a vision of Pineheart visiting Twolegs, relishing the kittypet life. Goosefeather realizes that Pineheart, now Pinestar, will betray Doestar, ThunderClan, and the warrior code by becoming a kittypet. Trivia Author statements *Doestar's warrior name, Doefeather, was first revealed on Vicky's Facebook.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character pixels Leader info }} Kin Members '''Sister:' :Deerpaw: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Rehfederru:Оленья Звездаpl:Łania Gwiazdanl:Moerhaasster Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Leaders Category:Minor characters Category:StarClan cats